english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Bell
Michael Bell (born July 30, 1938) is an American actor and voice actor. He's the husband of voice actress Victoria Carroll and the father of voice actress Ashley Bell. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1980) - Additional Voices *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988) - Additional Voices *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters (1996) - Husband (ep29), Mailman (ep29) *All Grown Up! (2004) - Chas Finster *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) - Airman Captain (ep78), Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1992-1995) - Roach Husband *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1993) - Additional Voices *Challenge of the Superfriends (1978) - Additional Voices *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - Aziz, Cook (ep58) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - The Collector *Disney's Darkwing Duck (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2002) - Pongo *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2003) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Jet Jockey Simulator (ep4) *Disney's TaleSpin (1990-1991) - Colonel Grogg (ep36), Additional Voices *Disney DuckTales (2018) - Quackerjack (ep10) *Disney Handy Manny (2006) - Willy Wachowski (ep14) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994) - Additional Voices *Foofur (1986-1987) - Additional Voices *Frisky Dingo (2006) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1983-1986) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Renegades (2010) - Delivery Man (ep6), Guard (ep6), Max Hauser (ep6) *Garfield and Friends (1990) - Additional Voices *Gargoyles (1994-1996) - Joey, Martin Hacker *Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles (1996) - Old Man (ep5), Trooper (ep5) *Godzilla (1978-1979) - Additional Voices *Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law (2001) - Zan (ep2) *Inhumanoids (1986) - Additional Voices *Jana of the Jungle (1978) - Additional Voices *Jonny Quest (1986) - Additional Voices *Justice League (2002) - NTSB Inspector (ep22) *Kidd Video (1985) - Additional Voices *Laverne & Shirley with the Fonz (1982) - Additional Voices *Mister T (1983) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986) - Grogar *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998-1999) - Dad (ep22), Gus (ep22), Officer (ep10), Onlooker #3 (ep10), Twin (ep22) *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1993) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Rubik, the Amazing Cube (1983) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991-2004) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Ace (ep13), Announcer (ep37), Announcers (ep10), Audience Members (ep24), Awards Host (ep156), Barker (ep12), Big Bottle (ep10), Boris Kropotkin, Clown (ep62), Clown (ep156), Customer#3 (ep146), Delivery Man (ep38), Doctor (ep3), Dog Warden (ep58), Dr. Schachter (ep16), Ed (ep36), Fat Man (ep19), Germ (ep59), Golfers (ep18), Harry (ep23), Howard DeVille (ep11), Jonathan, Judge#2 (ep162), Les (ep41), Mad Scientist (ep8), Mailman (ep8), Maintenance Worker (ep144), Man (ep35), Manager, Mike (ep6), Mission Control (ep31), Mr. McDermott (ep58), Press (ep61), Reptar (ep14), Roberto Mazatlan (ep43), Sailor (ep19), Sal Fusco (ep53), Salesman (ep62), Security Guard (ep14), Snow (ep4), Spike (ep57), Thorg (ep55), Tina (ep8), Voice (ep36), Wedding Guest (ep32) *SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron (1994) - Grimalkin (ep16) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979) - Additional Voices *Sealab 2021 (2005) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *Sonic the Hedgehog (1994) - Additional Voices *Space Stars (1981) - Additional Voices *Speed Buggy (1973) - Additional Voices *Spiral Zone (1987) - Additional Voices *Star Wars Rebels (2017) - General Jan Dodonna, Slave#1 (ep59) *Super Friends (1980-1983) - Additional Voices *Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show (1984) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *The ABC Saturday Superstar Movie (1972-1973) - Additional Voices *The Addams Family (1992) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The All New Superfriends Hour (1977-1978) - Additional Voices *The Barkleys (1972) - Additional Voices *The Batman (2004-2006) - Crime Boss#2 (ep2), Guard (ep37), Reporter (ep37) *The Brothers Flub (1999) - Additional Voices *The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley (1988) - Additional Voices *The Dukes (1983) - Additional Voices *The Flintstone Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The Freedom Force (1978) - Additional Voices *The Greatest Adventure: Stories from the Bible (1986) - Additional Voices *The Houndcats (1972) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1982) - Additional Voices *The Incredible Hulk (1996) - Mitch McCutcheon (ep3), ZZZAX (ep3) *The Jetsons (1985) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Kwicky Koala Show (1981) - Additional Voices *The Mighty B! (2009) - Conductor (ep23), Fancy Usher (ep23), Homeless Guy (ep19), Maitre'D (ep19), Santa (ep19) *The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1973) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1991-1992) - Additional Voices *The Plastic Man Comedy/Adventure Show (1979) - Additional Voices *The Puppy's Further Adventures (1983) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996-1997) - Aide (ep17), Dr. Forbes (ep24), Ezekiel Rage, Karst (ep28), Pilot (ep28), Secretary (ep17), Additional Voices *The Savage Dragon (1995) - Additional Voices *The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1981-1989) - Additional Voices *The Super Globetrotters (1979) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1984-1987) - Additional Voices *The World's Greatest Superfriends (1979) - Additional Voices *Thundarr the Barbarian (1981) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) - Batman/Bruce Wayne (ep7) *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1992) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Rescue Bots (2015-2016) - High Tide, Newsreel Narrator (ep77) *Trollkins (1981) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984-1985) - Lance, Sven *Voltron: The Third Dimension (1998-2000) - Coran, Lance, Groom (ep16), Lano, Soldier (ep4) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Father *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1993) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) - Drake (ep52) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) - Doctor Victor Frankenstein *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Duke, Blowtorch, Lift-Ticket, Xamot *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) - Chas Finster, Archer *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Duncan MacGubbin, Mcintyre *The Ugly Duckling (1997) - The Fox 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Adventures in Odyssey: Someone to Watch Over Me (1996) - Additional Voices *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990-1991) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *GoBots: Battle of the Rock Lords (1986) - Granite, Narligator, Slimestone *Heidi's Song (1982) - Willie *Home on the Range (2004) - Additional Voices *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Board Member#1 *Kahlil Gibran's The Prophet (2014) - Male Villager 2, Male Villager 3, Old Olive Man *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Grundle *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *The Rugrats Movie (1998) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles, Grandpa Boris *The Transformers: The Movie (1986) - Junkion, Prowl, Scrapper, Swoop *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) - Ferdinand, Straycatcher#1 'Shorts' *Davy Crockett on the Mississippi (1976) - Additional Voices *Robotix (1985) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Dad (ep17) 'TV Specials' *A Wish for Wings That Work (1991) - Opus *Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb: Save Summer (2014) - Dr. Killbot, Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Additional Voices *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Robo Force: The Revenge of Nazgar (1984) - Additional Voices *Rockin' with Judy Jetson (1988) - Additional Voices *Rugrats: Acorn Nuts and Diapey Butts (2000) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Rugrats: All Growed Up (2001) - Chas Finster, Drew Pickles *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) - Jackie Carson, Jesse Rotten *Star Fairies (1985) - Additional Voices *The Bear Who Slept Through Christmas (1973) - Additional Voices *The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound (1988) - Additional Voices *The Little Troll Prince: A Christmas Parable (1987) - Krill, Ribo *The Smurfs: My Smurfy Valentine (1983) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurf Springtime Special (1982) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs: The Smurfic Games (1984) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs Christmas Special (1982) - Additional Voices *Voltron: Defenders of the Universe: Fleet of Doom (1986) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men (1989) - Cyclops/'Scott Summers' 'Web Animation' *Garbage Island (2012) - Additional Voices *The LeBrons (2011) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Eternal Calm: Final Fantasy X-2: Prologue (2003) - Tasgio 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Oompy *Porco Rosso (2005) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audiobooks' *The Collaborator (2011) - Narrator Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *It Waits (2005) - Hoppy 'Documentaries' *E! True Hollywood Story (1999) - Narrator 'Movies' *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (1996) - Stokey *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) - Commander Vanden Willard, Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Pippi Longstocking (1988) - Animal Effects *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices 'TV Series' *Community (2014) - Duke (ep95) Video Games 'Video Games' *Advent Rising (2005) - Enorym Tenspur *Age of Empires III (2005) - John Black, Additional Voices *Age of Mythology: The Titans (2003) - Folstag, Additional Voices *Alpha Protocol (2010) - Alan Parker *Alter Echo (2003) - Echo *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bouncers (1994) - Fu, Master Fo, Mick, Tank, Zap *Call of Duty (2003) - Sergeant Pavlov, Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Additional Voices *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest (2004) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Generals: Zero Hour (2003) - General Ta Hun Kwai *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2 (2000) - Allied Infantry, Sniper, Spy *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun (1999) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun: Firestorm (2000) - Additional Voices *Condemned 2: Bloodshot (2008) - Magic Man, President, Snow Bum *Darkwatch (2005) - Clay Cartwright *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Druid, Nihlathak *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Additional Voices *Doom³ (2004) - Additional Voices *Doom³: Resurrection of Evil (2005) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Madagascar (2005) - Frog, Nick the Camel, Ostrich#1 *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Shark Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Emperor: Battle for Dune (2001) - Unit Response Voices *Enter the Matrix (2003) - Additional Voices *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Peter Jacob *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel (2004) - Cain (ghoul player), Nightkin/Super (mutant), Vault Dweller *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate (1998) - Nimbul *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate: Dark Alliance (2001) - Baldur's Gate Watch Guard#2, Keledon *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn (2000) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal (2001) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Larrel, Additional Voices *Galleon (2004) - Calverly/Monkey, Jabez, Treasurer *Giants: Citizen Kabuto (2000) - Additional Voices *Ground Control: Dark Conspiracy (2000) - Wallace Davidson, Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Whispers of the Old Gods (2016) - C'Thun *Heroes of the Storm (2016) - Medivh *I-Ninja (2003) - Additional Voices *Lara Croft and the Guardian of Light (2010) - Raziel *Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) - Raziel *Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver (1999) - Raziel, Melchiah *Narc (2005) - Bum, Cop, Jumper 2, Supplier, Thug *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Ratchet: Deadlocked (2005) - Gleeman Vox, Lawrence *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Lawrence *Ratchet & Clank: Going Commando (2003) - Biker Two, Interviewer Announcer, Mutant Crab, Protopet Announcer, Security System *Ratchet & Clank: Up Your Arsenal (2004) - Comic Narrator, Lawrence, Trooper 1, Trooper 2 *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Lawrence *Revenant (1999) - Elahni, Jhaga, Miyamoto *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Maibisi *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Saints Row (2006) - Radio Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Reading (2000) - Additional Voices *Scholastic Clifford the Big Red Dog: Thinking Adventures (2000) - Additional Voices *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Julius Caesar, Additional Voices *Shellshock: Nam '67 (2004) - Howell *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Dr. Dmitri Sestrogor *Soul Reaver 2 (2001) - Raziel *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine: The Fallen (2000) - Bajoran Man, Obanak/Wraith Obanak *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command (1999) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command Volume II: Empires at War (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Force Commander (2000) - General Taskeen, Tatooine Farmer *Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror (2006) - Additional Voices *The Bard's Tale (2004) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Scrapper, Sideswipe *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Medivh *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Druid of the Talon *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Medivh *Universe at War: Earth Assault (2007) - Sergeant Woolard *Y2K: The Game (1999) - Colonel Rhino 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits (2003) - Diekbeck *Bloody Roar: Primal Fury (2002) - Shenlong *Dark Cloud 2 (2003) - Dr. Dell, Osmond *Fatal Frame II: Crimson Butterfly (2003) - Additional Voices *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Diviner I *Lost Odyssey (2008) - Sed *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Russian Soldier *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - The Fear *Ninja Gaiden (2004) - Muramasa *Sword of the Berserk: Gut's Rage (2000) - Guts *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Patriarch *Ys Book I & II (1990) - Dark Fact Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (245) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (16) *Years active on this wiki: 1972-2018. *Bell was described as "one of the most prominent voice actors of the 1980s." Category:American Voice Actors